Moonlight
by SpreadLoveNotAids
Summary: Leah doesn't phase, Harry didn't die. Edward leaves after Prom, Bella refuses to let it keep her down. Sam and Leah never dated, her best friend is Paul Lahote, oh and Jacob Black's totally in love with her. Jacob isn't flirting with Bella, he's just being a good friend and she could be falling in love with one of the pack members. Story's better.


Bella P.O.V.

_He left me. How could he do that, and right after prom? What did I do wrong?_

_"Bells?"_Charlie's voice broke me from my reverie, I forced a smile but it didn't reach my eyes and it looked more like a grimace. Even I was a little disappointed in myself, but Charlie didn't mention that I'd acted like a zombie for the past month._"Maybe you should go down to Billy's bonfire with me tonight."_It's not a suggestion, it's a command and I nod. I wasn't feeling like fighting him on this small issue, it was just a bonfire.

_"Okay."_I verbalize and he seems rather taken back by the absence of my resistance. I was not going to be a zombie or a shell of my former self, maybe I hadn't ever really been involved with normal teenager activities but tonight that would for sure change. It's good to change it up and I've been too stiff for so long.

_"Be ready by seven, we'll end up a little early."_He responds, after a long pause of silence, as if he's getting over his surprise. I only nod in response, chewing the last bite of my lunch before getting up and taking Charlie's plate. I wash the dishes, what little they were between Charlie and I, and dry them before heading back up to my room.

* * *

Leah P.O.V.

_"Leah, get ready for the bonfire will you? Last time we were late because you took three hours. Go get ready."_My mom yells up the stairs and I hear my brother say something about all the hot water and my dad's laughter at the two. I smiled lightly and shook my head with a soft sigh.

_"But I'm watching Channing Tatum, mom."_I yell back, laughter clear in my tone. Making sure to drag out the mom part, and reluctantly getting up anyway. I turn off my television, whispering a quick _"Later,"_ and grabbing a pair of shorts and a tank top from my dresser. I walk down the hall, to the closet that holds our towels and wash rags and I return to my room to grab a clean bra and panty set before heading to the bathroom and locking the door.

My mom was right, it took me a full hour to shower and then another half hour to dry my hair. My long, unruly hair, falling down my back in waves, was probably my favorite asset about me. See, it may not be the hair every else wanted but I actually enjoyed it so I preferred to leave it unstraightened although I did own a straightener for those rare occasions. It then took me an hour to apply my makeup in the perfect way I wanted it, it ended up rather simply done even though it had taken so long. Just some mascara, which made my lashes even longer and a bit of eyeliner, adding in a natural looking eyeshadow and a soft pink lipgloss. The next hour and a half I spent time looking for the perfect outfit. My room looked like it had been destroyed within the first five seconds of the searching, but I found a white, knee-length dress that merely had two tanktop-like straps instead of sleeves.

Just in time, too, _"Leah, it's time to go! We promised Billy we'd help set up."_My dad said with a light knock on my bedroom door before he opened the door and stood in the door way with a smile.

_"What?"_I asked, with a smile as I hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. I was a total daddy's girl and that was fine by me, my baby brother was a mommy's boy. I often felt the need to protect him sometimes, even now after he's phased. He's one of the legends, and it's weird sometimes but otherwise it's not much different now. Aside from the fact that I can't say anything that he won't hear if he's in the house and he's taken up the role of protector or his sister now. Even though I'm older, I often feel like a baby and it's aggravating. My dad says it's normal though, and I trust his word with everything in me.

_"You look beautiful, Lee."_My dad responds with a tight hug and when he pulls away, he looks down to check for shoes. I'm a 5'5 and easily towered over by the boys of the reservation and so it'd seem like a natural thing for me to wear heels to feel taller around the boys and other girls I suppose. Yet, I actually rarely wore shoes in general unless I had to such as going to school, the store, etc. True, I did wear heels to those places often but I often also wore just a pair of sneakers or vans or something. But, we were on our way to a bonfire, to Billy's house and there I didn't feel shoes were necessary. Sometimes my shoeless-ness was my mother's worst enemy but as my dad looked down he laughed heartily and shook his head. _"Your mother isn't going to be happy with this, butterfly. Come on, your mother and brother already left to pick up Emily on the way and get the food over there before it started."_He kisses the top of my head before turning and moving down the stairs with me following with a bright smile. Billy's wasn't too far from our own house so we could walk without trouble and my dad loved to use any excuse he had to walk a lot of places.

* * *

Bella P.O.V.

We made it to Billy's house by twenty after seven and I was surprised by the early arrival of a few others. I said nothing though, still a little anxious of people but I forced a big smile on my face. This time it wasn't such a grimace, this time I was kind of a little excited. As soon as I stepped out of the cruiser, I was bombarded with Jacob and another abnormally lean and tall figure beside him.

_"Bella! Hey, this is Seth Clearwater. Anyway, wanna met everyone? Charlie already knows everyone so,"_He offered with a smile and it was so bright, it was kind of contagious as I looked between him and Seth, briefly, before nodding me head.

_"Yeah, sure."_I gave verbally as Jacob and Seth, whom had grown comfortable with me in the small period of the conversation, both led me into the house and started to introduce me to people.

Paul, a tempered one with a slight asshole personality although he was kind of funny, Jared who was Paul's best friend and the better half, Embry a quiet boy who seemed rather shy but still friendly and Quil who was loud and hyper-like, a good vibe all around. The next people to be introduced were some smaller boys, Brady and Collin who were both pretty quiet but friendly.

I was pulled away from them by a smiling girl, about my age or around it. _"Hi, you're Chief Swan's daughter? I'm Rachel Black, Jacob's favorite sister."_She gave a light wink and I smiled, but before I could say anything, another older looking girl walked up beside her scoffing.

_"Yeah, right. Hi, I'm Rebecca, please just call me Becca. I'm Jacob's actual favorite sister. Nice to meet you."_She says, and her presence is only brief because before Rachel can argue with that Rebecca's pulled away by Billy and another man, probably her boyfriend or husband.

_"It was nice to meet you, both of you."_I told Rachel before anyone could step in and interrupt. At that moment, Jacob and Seth joined us, along with Embry and Quil, and Rachel chose that moment to hug me.

_"Sorry, I get excited meeting new people. Or, well, yeah. Just meeting people."_She apologized, but Jacob chuckled and rolled his eyes.

_"Don't let her lie. She finds any reason to hug everyone, one day she's gonna hug someone to death."_He smirked and she rolled her eyes with a soft smile.

The energy was light and it felt easy to belong here, I liked it. I remained in a small group with Jacob, Embry, Quil and Rachel as everyone was getting ready and we were lightly laughing and they reminisced a lot. Seth had gone to help his mom and a few others. The energy was enjoyable and I was more relaxed than I thought I could ever be. As it approached seven fifty, though, all eyes seemed to move toward the door way. Or maybe it was only my eyes and maybe the slow motion effect was a mind trick, but the first time I saw Leah Clearwater I was immediately impressed. Her own beauty somehow surpassed that of the Cullen's, it rivaled Rosalie's own immortal beauty and I was entranced. I looked back to the group just to find that, in fact, everyone had stopped talking as soon as she walked in.

It was as if she had everyone in a trance, but I looked at Jacob and saw his eyes glimmer with something more than mere adoration. A small smile made it's way to my face and I watched as the trance was broken by, who I learned later was her father, Harry Clearwater walking in behind her. He was almost like a warning sign to everyone as they each removed their gazing eyes from her figure. I looked back to Jacob to ask who the girl was but he was still watching her and Rachel giggled lightly. Only then, did Jacob remove his eyes from Leah as he looked at his sister, blushing lightly before glaring.

_"Someone's in love."_She teased, dragging out the word love.

I smiled, laughing with her as Jacob stuck his tongue out childishly but before I could ask the girl's name or Jacob could retort to Rachel's teasing, the girl had made her way to our small group of people.

_"Rach!"_She squealed and hugged Rachel tightly, they had their own little bubble and it was easy to tell they were close friends.

_"Lee-Lee, this is Bella Swan. Charlie's daughter."_Rachel started when she and Leah turned back to the group. Leah looked at me, with a bright smile. Her smile was almost like Jacob's other half because it was so bright and contagious that I couldn't control my own smile.

_"Hi, Bella. I'm Leah Clearwater."_She put a hand out and I took it, a polite and friendly handshake before she turned to the three boys who seemed to watch her every move, Jacob almost drooling. _"Embry, the sweetie pie."_She called briefly before jumping to hug him, then Quil with a light poke to his cheeks. _"Quil, you little dork."_She spoke lovingly, and then she hugged Jacob, her arms winding around his neck. It seemed like a personal moment to me but I had also been watching Jacob fawn over her a few moments before. As she hugged him, she stood on her tiptoes but Jacob's arms wrapped around her in response to her hug and with little work, he had picked her up off the ground._  
_

* * *

Leah P.O.V.

_"Jacob, my favorite."_I winked lightly and he chuckled, which rumbled through me before I pulled away. _"Let me down you big goon."_I demanded with a playful yell before I heard my name being called.

_"Leah, Leah Clearwater. Why are you not wearing your shoes?"_My mom called from a few feet away, I looked at her the best I could with a sheepish look, Jacob still hadn't put me down. She rolled her eyes and shook her head but gave me a soft smile anyway.

_"Is everyone ready to head down to the beach?"_Becca called from where she, Billy and her fiancee stood. Everyone answered affirmatively and cheered loudly except Jacob, who was still holding me above the floor. I turned to him and tilted my head slightly, _"Gonna put me down anytime soon, Black?"_I smirked and he seemed to be taken from his trance as he laughed it off and dropped me back to my feet. I then turned and ran to find Paul, my best friend since before even Rachel. That's hard to believe huh? Sweet, kind, lovable me being best friends with Paul Lahote, the local hot-head? Well, I can't say I'm completely innocent but even before he was such a temperamental fellow I befriended him and I had a thing for loyalty.

_"Leah,"_He's rolling his eyes at me with a light-hearted chuckle at me. I'd ran up to him, jumping onto his back for a piggyback ride. Smiling innocently I kissed his cheek and messed up his hair.

_"You love me, Paul-y, it's okay."_The slight giggle that followed was accompanied with a small show of batting my eyelashes in a joking manner, but I was fully aware of the group surrounding him. They seemed rather surprised and as if they were expecting Paul to do something else but he just shook his head with a smile.

_"Last time, Lee."_He gave me a playful glower and I rolled my eyes as I had a hand around his neck to keep my steady and the other ran through his hair in a calming manner.

_"Whatever you say, Lahote."_I mumbled, although he heard without a doubt. He was also a wolf, shape-shifter, like most of the boys here. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Brady and Collin, my favorite wolves of all. They were both so sweet and kind, shy too, and I enjoyed their company. They definitely needed some comfort and kindness now and again because they had phased so young, it was all set in stone by the presence of the Cullen clan in Forks. _"Yes, Brady? Collin?"_I asked, with a smile on my face.

_"Can we have a_ _hug?"_Brady was the one who spoke up and I smiled, without a word I switched the position of my arms, using the hand I'd been running through Paul's hair to hold me up and gave them both small, half hugs because Paul was still moving down the path to the beach with his hold on my legs to keep me from falling down. He was protective, like a brother.

* * *

Bella P.O.V.

_"Do you usually not say much around girls you like, Jake?"_I asked with a light smirk playing on my face, he turned to me with wide eyes and I rolled mine before he could deny it. _"You practically drooled. What's the deal with her anyway? Is she teasing you or just really clueless?"_I asked, tilting my head lightly with a frown as I looked at her on holding tightly to another boy, the one named Paul.

_"Bells, don't."_He had stopped walking and growled the words, quietly, trying to remain light-hearted. I nodded, biting on my lip subconsciously, hoping I hadn't ruined it. I kept walking, in quiet, and soon after, around when we reached the beach, Jacob stopped me. _"Look, I'm sorry. It's just I don't like to talk about that, cause I already know I have no chance."_He gestured toward Leah and Paul, who seemed to be joking with the other guys, briefly.

_"Jake, don't say that. You could totally woe her without a even trying. You're a great catch."_I responded, punching his arm lightly. He chuckled and rolled his eyes before dragging me to where Seth, Rachel, Quil and Embry gathered in a small huddle.

_"What were you two talking about?"_Seth asked, giving Jacob a warning look. Before anyone could say anything else, Rachel smacked Seth on the shoulder and glared at him, whispering her own threat before smiling and starting everyone on a new topic. Through the whole display I was slightly confused but shrugged it off, listening and contributing to the conversation when needed.

* * *

Leah P.O.V.

_"You and Black still haven't hit it off?"_Sam Uley's insinuations brought a red tint to my cheeks, I laughed lightly and rolled my eyes. Nobody else in the circle found it to be a joking manner, but it seemed rather silly to me.

_"He's merely a boy, Uley."_I reprimanded but Jared scoffed.

_"He's eighteen, Clearwater."_Paul cut in for Jared, and Brady and Collin came to my defense as they wrapped my in a tight three person hug.

_"We don't wanna share Lee."_Brady told the group and I smirked with a light shrug, but Paul rolled his eyes.

_"You know you like him, Leah. Just look at that face,"_Jared taunted, only slightly teasing. I wasn't the only fool to look at Jacob, but I was the only one whose eyes made contact. It was split second and suddenly everything felt different. What were we talking about? Jacob Black? What about him? I almost felt like I couldn't tear my eyes from his but he almost immediately looked away as if he'd been burnt. Something about that hurt, a lot. But that was silly, he's just Jacob Black.

_"Leah?"_Paul's voice broke me out of my thoughts. I turned to him with a blank expression at first before a smile found it's way to my lips.


End file.
